


Spring - A Ficlet

by deawrites



Series: The Four Seasons [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: It's Spring time in Gotham and Jim/Harvey are at a crime scene. Love is in the air!





	Spring - A Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Another seasonal fic to go with the others.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. All comments, suggestions, kudos and criticisms welcome. I am hard up for ideas people! Help!!!
> 
> To my depressed wife. I'm with you Baby. Always.

Gotham Metro Park had the last bit of gray slush at it’s edges, the greenery and flowers beginning to dominate the landscape. A light rain drizzled down from the overcast sky, the sun threatening to peek out from behind the gathered clouds by late afternoon.  Jim’s nose wrinkled as he squinted and looked upward, scenting the air and watching the news helicopter fly over, either reporting on the traffic situation of mid-town, or getting an aerial view of the police activity by the Wayne Enterprises’ donated fountain. The money that had fallen from out of the bags was splattered in blue dye and mostly collected back into the carriers. Three dead bank robbers lay near the fountain, their attempts to rob the Gotham City Bank thwarted by a silent alarm, a quick-thinking security guard, and a jumpy wheel-man taking off minutes too soon.

 

“Don’t you just love the dumb ones?” Harvey asked, hands on hips surveying the fallen bodies. He glanced up at the bank across the street, shook his head and returned his gaze to Jim’s profile. “Huh?”

 

Jim looked from the sky to his friend and cocked his head. “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing worth repeating.” Harvey might have said more but he sneezed, and Jim issued him a quick ‘bless you’. The older male took an old, well-worn, handkerchief out of his suit coat and rubbed his nose with it. “Damned allergies. I hate this fucking time of year.”

 

Jim smiled at that and rested a hand upon Harvey’s shoulder. “You’ll be back to normal in a few weeks. By then you’ll complaining about the heat.” He teased with a wink.

 

“Says you.” Harvey quipped using his handkerchief one more time before pocketing it. “Please tell me I can go follow up with the witnesses in the bank now? I’m dyin’ out here.” Jim gave him leave and patted him heavily upon the back as he walked away.

 

Jim watched Harvey’s gate, cheeks warming with the knowledge of just how much he had missed these moments. Now that Harvey was back working at the GCPD, Jim didn’t feel continually nostalgic for the days when they were partnered together. In many ways he still had that intimacy and close working relationship with Harvey, even though Jim was now the Captain. They had gone through allot of pain and suffering to get to where they now were; on speaking terms; and Jim was not about to take it for granted. He had missed his best friend, but now? Now they had taken the final step from brothers to lovers and Jim didn’t regret the transition one bit. He enjoyed waking up every morning to Harvey complaining about the ‘damn alarm’ ringing an hour earlier than he had to be up for the day. Jim enjoyed running and needed the time to hit the pavement before work. He also delighted in falling asleep pushed up against Harvey’s side every night, often using his chest or shoulder as a pillow. It didn’t matter to him which, or even if he used his own pillow; if they were tangled together as one.

 

Jim knew he was a lucky man and was grateful for his blessings. Harvey; as far as Jim could gauge; was contented with the relationship progression as well. He had told his family that he and Jim were lovers, and both had been accepted with open arms and enthusiasm. For the Bullock Clan it was an, ‘it’s about time’ moment rather than a shock. It was no surprise with as much as Harvey had always talked about Jim during their partnership, with respect turning to adoration within his eyes. For Jim the entire change was a shock to the system; not that he and Harvey were lovers per se, but that Harvey’s family was now considering him an honorary member. There were responsibilities that went along with such acceptance, and Jim was not used to being a member of a close knit group. His own family had been very reserved, expressed their emotions little, and the Bullocks were the opposite of that. They were emotional, communicative, and quite dramatic in Jim’s estimation. There was neither a dull, nor quiet; moment in or at a Bullock gathering. From Sunday night dinners, to special holidays, and every celebration in between. While it took some getting used to, and Jim a little hesitant to leave his comfort zone; he was not about to lose Harvey now that he had him.

 

The prior year had been difficult for them; nearly destroyed their friendship. Yet somehow, Jim had managed to reach past his fear and beg for Harvey to forgive him; to come back and at the very least be his friend once more. When asked why he should bother, all Jim could think of was to kiss Harvey. That opened the world it seemed and from that kiss onward they had been inseparable. Harvey even agreed to come back to the GCPD; not that Jim had ever turned in his resignation form, and merely informed HR that Harvey was on unpaid leave. The decision had been a sound one, and now that Harvey was back it was a simple sign off form for him to be signed back onto payroll.  With Harvey’s reinstatement came the difficult task of reconciliation. Speaking about old wounds and flushing them out so they could heal anew. Jim was barely functional regarding communication, yet for Harvey’s sake he was making an effort; a real attempt; to alter his behavior. Something he had failed to do for Barbara and Leslie.

 

Harvey responded to his efforts favorably and the two were managing to work things out between them rather then allowing them to fester and potentially tear them apart. Jim hated the time they had spent separated and never wanted to endure such a status again. He even forced himself up early on Sunday mornings to attend mass with Harvey at Saint Agnes’s or at Gotham Holy Trinity downtown. While Jim was a self-appointed atheist he knew that Harvey believed; that the entire Bullock Clan praised Jesus and the Mother Mary; and he was not about argue with them about superstition and mind control for the masses. He wanted them to have their faith and enjoy it; allow it to fulfill them because it made them happy. Therefore, he took a stance of smiling and nodding his head whenever religious discussions arose, saying nothing and keeping his disdain out of his expression. Harvey knew; and would touch Jim’s hand; squeeze it in gratitude and acknowledgement if the priest’s droned on too long about non-believers; or his family erupted into an impromptu biblical verse debate.  Jim had read the bible to say that he had, but he didn’t memorize it, nor wished too. He would talk; discuss; argue and defend politics with the Bullock’s but never religion.

 

Jim gave CSU the green light to stop taking photographs and pick up all evidence and the money for it’s journey to the GCPD lock up. The coroner authorized the movement of the body to the morgue as well, and Jim left the park scene and crossed the street to the bank. When he entered it he saw Harvey arguing with a couple of suits that had to be from the F.B.I., as they sure as hell weren’t any of Jim’s detectives. A thirty second conversation later and the Feds were taking control of all evidence and witness statements. Jim touched Harvey’s stomach, gently pushed him back and towards the front doors of the bank.

 

“It’s their jurisdiction and it means we don’t have to work any overtime tonight.” Jim leaned in closer to Harvey’s left ear. “We can go home on time, make a quick dinner and, _go to bed_.” To emphasize his sexual offer Jim rubbed part of the outer shell of Harvey’s ear with his nose tip and placed a quick kiss above his collar. He withdrew and was abruptly meeting Harvey’s gaze and a wide-open smile.

 

Harvey slung his arm around Jim’s shoulders and said, “See? I told you Feds were good for _something_ didn’t I?”

 

Jim laughed. Harvey had done no such thing and sounded like something Jim may have said at one point. For a moment Jim’s hand rubbed Harvey’s stomach as they headed to the exit/entrance. Jim loved Spring in Gotham.


End file.
